For Tomorrow
by TheMissingBananaSock
Summary: Aslan always comes to those who need Him. Juliet Jane Ashton lost her mother when she was eight and her father when she was twelve. Uprooted from London with her brothers during the Blitz, she despairs of finding any hope in this world. But will she find it in another? Narnia, the land where adventures begin, and a place where faith is bound to come back, as long as you believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm pretty awkward with author's notes. Well, hello everyone. I'm back. You might have come across me as a certain user named Kookies and Kream. BUT. I was dumb enough to forget my password when my old laptop died. So yeah. I'm TheMissingBananaSock now. This is the edited version of 'Believing', which I had edited (FINALLY). So. On to the disclaimers! I don't own Narnia, never will. Only original characters are under my ownership. This chapter is more like a get to know/filling in thing. Please enjoy whilst you read. Free bananas to everyone who comes by. :D**

 **-TheMissingBananaSock**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

"Juliet Jane Ashton! Come down here now or you'll be late!"

Amanda Ashton nee Brighton yelled up the staircase to her step-daughter. Her other step-children, fifteen year old Will and eight year old Philip were already in the kitchen, having breakfast. Only Juliet was still upstairs.

Loud footsteps from the staircase announced Juliet's arrival. Amanda looked up at her wearily, finding Juliet's customary sneer perfectly normal. She sighed to herself. Out of all her step-children, Juliet was the one who hadn't accepted her. She understood that the girl had it horrible – her mother dying when she was only eight and her father dead fighting the Nazis, but sometimes, Juliet was just too much.

"You know, when the wind changes direction, your frown will freeze into your face" Will said cheerfully. "Can't have that"

"And you care because?" Juliet asked him haughtily as she slid onto the chair next to Philip. "Mind your glasses and not my facial expressions"

Amanda sighed, "Juliet, it's too early in the morning to be disagreeable"

"It's too early to be optimistic too" Juliet replied.

"Manners, Juliet" Amanda reprimanded her gently. "What would your father say?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and slouched on her seat, crossing her arms, "He's dead anyway, why does it matter?"

"Juliet!" Amanda snapped. "None of that behavior, or else"

The blonde girl muttered something under her breath but didn't talk back. Amanda inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was less disagreeable today.

"Aunt Amanda, where will be staying?" little Philip asked Amanda with a bright smile on his face. Philip was the youngest and the one who easily warmed up to Amanda.

She smiled at him, "You'll be going to Miss Polly Plummer in the country, dear"

"The country you say?" Juliet commented sarcastically. "I thought we were going to the States"

"Juliet" Will glared at her.

Sighing, Juliet got up. "I'll go get my suitcase"

This was a rather typical day at the Ashton household. Mr. Jonathan Ashton had three children with his first wife, Julianne – Will, Juliet and Philip. Julianne died of an illness five years ago, leaving a widower with three young children to care for. Mr. Ashton was lucky enough to find Amanda, then a nurse. Mr. Ashton died in the war only a few years later, and Amanda was left to care for her three step-children. She did not have much trouble with them.

That is, unless said step-child was named Juliet Jane Ashton.

Already troublesome years before, Juliet had been rather a happy child, until that fateful day when the telegram arrived, informing them of Mr. Ashton's death. And then the bombs started dropping over London, and Juliet's world was suddenly pulled out under her.

It was only a few months later when her beloved grandmother died, Grandma Janie had favored Juliet over all her grandchildren, and needless to say, spoiled her. The old snippety woman seemed to have passed on most of her traits to Juliet too. Amanda had no idea what to do with the young girl. She couldn't just abandon her either – she promised Jonathan Ashton that she'd take care of them.

* * *

A few hours later, the foursome had arrived at the train station. Philip was clutching Amanda's hand whilst Will followed them, Juliet lagging behind.

Amanda stopped a few feet from the line. She turned to look at the three of them. "Now, I hope you shall behave well there" she said to them. "Be polite – I'm talking to you especially, Juliet"

Juliet raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Will nodded, "Yes we will, Aunt Amanda"

"Will it be nice in the country, Aunt Amanda?" Philip asked her, his lower lip trembling.

Amanda knelt down so that she was level with Philip, "Why yes, indeed. The country is quite a beautiful place, Philip"

"Dreadfully boring though" Juliet commented. Will shot her a look but she merely shrugged.

"Be polite" Amanda repeated, looking straight at her step-daughter. "Miss Polly will surely be a nice lady and I want you to show her the proper respect she deserves, do you understand?"

"What if she doesn't deserve any respect?" Juliet asked.

Amanda sighed, "Be polite. As I have said about a thousand times. Don't do anything disrespectful"

The train gave a sharp whistle. Smiling sadly, Amanda gave each child a hug, even Juliet, who to her credit, didn't step away, although she did not hug back.

"Ready?" she asked them all.

"Ready" Philip replied bravely.

"Take care of them, Will!" she called to the eldest boy as they joined the queue to enter the train.

She would miss them – the house was less gloomy with them inside, with Will's radio, Philip's laughter and even Juliet's stomps and slams.

* * *

"I hope you will take Aunt Amanda's words to heart, Juliet" Will said to his sister once they were settled in their compartment. "It won't be any good for you to –"

"I know!" Juliet snapped. "I won't embarrass you or her or anybody else"

Philip patted Juliet's arm, "Don't be so angry, Julie" he smiled at her sweetly.

It seemed that even Juliet was not immune to her younger brother's charms. She sighed, "Philip, please don't call me Julie. And I'm not that angry" she glanced at Will, "Just irritated – _highly irritated_ "

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Will asked with an eyebrow raised. "I did nothing"

"Ever the innocent victim" Juliet sniffed, "Oh go back to your stupid fantasy stories, Archibald"

Will reddened when he heard her call him his first name. He had always hated it, and preferred his second name, William, in its shortened form. "Don't call me that, Juliet!"

"As you wish, Archibald" Juliet answered, smiling sweetly. "I do not understand how someone who has such a serious, stuffy name can continue reading such nonsense such as fairy tales and novels. You are almost an adult"

"And you are an adult, I reckon?" Will asked her. "Juliet, you don't have to be a child to believe and read such stories"

"And you believe them too?" Juliet demanded. "William, you are not an eight year old boy"

Will glared at her, "What's wrong in believing? Unlike you, I don't want to live in a bleak world, sustaining myself in self-pity"

"I do not sustain myself in self-pity!" Juliet protested incredulously. "And the world is bleak, if you have not noticed. Don't you know there's a war going on here?"

"Please don't fight!" Philip cried. "Aunt Amanda said we shouldn't!"

"And Philip has more sense than you" Will commented, glaring at his sister. "Once again"

Juliet glared back, "I was not the one who took the bait, Archibald"

"Oh, shut up"

Juliet sat back up straight in a haughty fashion, and proceeded to look out the window. The view was tremendously boring, all fields and a few cows and farm animals here and there. _If I were Will_ , Juliet thought to herself, _I would've described the scenery as something with the words of frolicking and others along that line_. She found it quite amusing and tried to hide the smile on her face. Making fun of Will was always a favorite hobby of her's.

Truthfully, Juliet never gave any excuse for her almost always appalling behavior. Her Grandma Janie had always told her that in a cruel world, she had to keep her emotions to herself. Of course, Juliet thought her grandmother too morbid and bitter for her own good, but she knew she was right. Grandma Janie had told her that fanciful novels of fairytales would do her no good, and that life was a bitter, bitter thing.

She did not believe her grandmother until her mother died, shortly followed by her father. Then, her beloved grandmother left her too. For her, there was no such thing as hope remaining in a world torn by war.

Juliet was struck out from her reverie when the train suddenly jolted into a stop, almost throwing her out of the seat. In fact, Will's glasses flew off with the force. If you are curious, they didn't break, luckily.

"What's happened?" Philip asked worriedly. "Are the Germans coming?"

"No, no" Juliet told him. "That's silly, Philip. There must have been something that has gone wrong"

Will nodded, "Juliet's right, Philip, we'll get started in a jiffy"

It was not to be though.

A conductor entered their compartment and announced that the train had broken down, and it would take almost more than an hour to complete repairs. For the meantime, they could go out, as long as they would not venture too far from the train.

"Great" Juliet groaned. "Wonderful"

"Stop complaining, Juliet" Will said in a monotone. "We can go to the stream and find something that could occupy us for the while" he smiled at Philip, "Wouldn't you like that, Philip?"

Juliet snorted, "Oh yes. Something that could occupy us – I don't think anything can occupy our time here"

"Stop being a pessimist" Will told her. "You sound like an old maid"

Juliet smiled sarcastically, "Well come on then, dear brothers of mine. Let's go look for something delightful to occupy us until this train is fixed!"

She thought to herself, _Not._

 **Well...that was better than anything that I've expected. Anyhow, Pevensies will be in the next chapter...I think. Please review! :D This is the MissingBananaSock signing out - for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well here is the second chapter of For Tomorrow. The title will make sense near the end, I think, yeah probably. In the Author's Note in the first chapter, I said that the Pevensies will appear in this chapter, but in the final editing, only two of them show up. Anyway, I'll be giving their ages, so as not to mix things up. It's the second year of their rule, so they're fairly quite young still. Also, I'm going with the movie ages.**

 **High King Peter the Magnificent – 16**

 **Queen Susan the Gentle – 15**

 **King Edmund the Just – 13**

 **Queen Lucy the Valiant – 11**

 **Now on with the story!** **J** **Enjoy! And please review after!**

 **Chapter Two**

It was blistering hot. Juliet sat down on top of a large rock, fanning herself with her hand. Will sat down next to her with a book. She grumbled about sharing the space but shifted a little.

Will glanced at her as he turned a page from his book, "You know, Jules, you should cool your head a little"

"And your point is, Archibald?"

"Your hot head is causing all this heat" Will replied.

Juliet glared at him, "Shut up, Archibald"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Will asked her conversationally.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Juliet shot back. She stood up suddenly. "I'm going for a walk, if you don't mind"

Will nodded happily, "Don't stray too far, Juliet"

She didn't answer, but just walked on straight ahead. Juliet found the stream not at all cooling while you merely stand by beside it. She contemplated about going in but decided she would not. She thought it too fussy to wring out her hem or explain the stains in her socks if she waded in. Juliet continued on further down the bank of the stream, just observing the surroundings.

It was not all fun, however. Truly, Juliet _was_ one for self-pity, and she only thought of the heat and instead of what was around her. She barely realized that the sounds of children talking and splashing were sounding further and further away with each step she took.

Her interest was attracted by a cave that seemed to be the root of the stream. Juliet wasn't afraid of the dark, even when she was a little girl. Something just seemed to beckon her towards it – something magic. Of course, Juliet didn't admit that what she felt pulling her towards the cave was something magic, she would claim mere curiosity.

Before she knew it, she had already stepped inside. Her eyes were flooded with the darkness ahead, and she looked for her torch in the small bag she had brought with her. Juliet quickly found it and turned it on, blinking at the sudden brightness. She continued her exploration of the cave.

 _This might be actually fun and intriguing after all_ , Juliet thought as she shone the light on the cave walls and ceiling. She stepped further in the cave, but looked back outside. Juliet decided that she wouldn't be missed for a long time and promptly turned her back.

Juliet didn't know how long she walked – it seemed to be an awfully long cave. She found cave paintings on the wall, which became numerous once she entered the deepest parts of the cave. Juliet found it odd that almost all of them featured a lion – and how strange! There were also cave paintings of dwarfs, fauns and centaurs!

Her torch shone on words that seemed to have been painted on the wall next to four painted figures:

 _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

 _Sits on Cair Paravel enthroned_

 _The evil time will be over and done_

There was another one, right beside a painting of a lion:

 _When Aslan bares his teeth_

 _Winter meets its death_

 _When he shakes his mane_

 _We shall have spring again_

Juliet couldn't really understand what the words meant. It was either a poem or a prophecy – a prophecy! Of course it wasn't a prophecy, unless lunatics lived in this cave or some cult that had been unknown to humans before. She supposed that the lion was called Aslan – another strange name. _These people must've hated winter – didn't they ever celebrate Christmas?,_ Juliet thought. _But of course, Christmas has never been quite the enjoyable thing for the past years – there's no hope in that holiday anymore_.

Further, there was another inscription:

 _She who carries a heart of gold and ruby_

 _With the purest of souls and with honesty_

 _Shall help bring down the worst of the cursed_

 _Only if she truly believes_

 _And knows that she is worthy_

This one was more mind boggling than the others. Juliet wondered if the people who lived here had made fake prophecies for fun. And what on earth was Narnia? She was completely sure that the people here were bat crazy. She was distracted from the rest of the paintings when she saw a blinding light ahead of her.

And then the cave was gone, and she was standing in the middle of the forest.

Before she could take any further steps, a young boy emerged from the trees, riding a brown horse.

The two of them stared at each other.

"Why, it's a daughter of Eve!"

No, it was not the boy who said that.

It was the boy's horse.

As soon as she heard those words, Juliet did the one thing that seemed reasonable.

She fainted.

Juliet woke up to a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and saw a white, fancy-looking ceiling.

 _Where am I?_ , she thought hazily.

"Miss?"

Juliet looked in the direction of the voice. It was a beaver. A beaver was talking to her. She had to repeat that in her head a few times for her to fully understand it.

"Are you alright dear? Is there something on my face?" the beaver patted her – well, she guessed it as a her since the voice sounded feminine and motherly – face as if there was something on it.

"You're a beaver" Juliet said blankly, stating the obvious. "You're not supposed to talk"

The beaver laughed, "Oh, it's quite normal here, dear. I am guessing you have come from the same world as the Kings and Queens – Spare Oom?"

"Oh God, oh God, this must be a joke" Juliet muttered. "This is just a dream. This is just a dream"

She screamed when she felt a furry hand touch her arm and she scuttled off the bed, flattening herself against the mahogany wardrobe on the other side of the room. "Stay away from me you – you furry little rat thing!"

The beaver placed her hands on her hips like a normal human would, further terrifying Juliet, "Why, how rude! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, dear?"

In a different situation, if the beaver was a normal human being, Juliet would've replied, "Rudeness is a manner that I find makes a very large impression on people – and making large impressions is something that I strive to achieve"

But of course this time, Juliet could only squeak and watch as the beaver walked over to her.

"I said stay away from me!" Juliet screeched. "Don't you dare put your dirty little paws on me or I'll turn you into a coat!"

The door suddenly opened, and a beautiful girl who seemed to be on the verge of womanhood entered. She had long dark hair and blue eyes.

"Whatever is the matter here?" she asked.

The beaver bowed, "I think this girl here has gotten a little shock, Your Majesty" she explained, looking obviously miffed at the words Juliet had screamed at her.

The girl nodded, "Let me"

The beaver bowed again and left the room, casting a wary glance at Juliet.

"Hello" the girl smiled at Juliet.

"Is it supposed to talk?" Juliet asked – it was the only thing in her head that weren't silent screams at the moment.

The girl laughed, "Yes, well, you'll find many creatures of that kind here in Narnia"

Narnia. She had seen that word a few times on the cave walls – was this Narnia? Oh God, this had to be a dream. Juliet sat back down on the bed slowly.

"It called you Your Majesty" Juliet said. "What are you?" She had somehow earned back some of her haughtiness and rudeness.

The girl frowned at Juliet's rudeness, but it disappeared into a smooth smile. "I am Susan, a Queen of Narnia. I rule Narnia with my brothers, High King Peter and King Edmund, and my sister, Queen Lucy"

"You're joking" Juliet's voice was filled with disbelief. "You must absolutely be joking. Narnia doesn't exist. I must've hit my head somewhere and its effect is this horrible dream"

The girl – Susan – laughed gently. "No, no. Narnia is real, but only a select special few from Spare Oom have gone here. My siblings and I are an example"

"I'm not special!" Juliet practically sobbed. "I'm not mad! I want to go back home"

"I'm sorry" Susan said sympathetically, placing a hand on Juliet's shoulder, "But we don't exactly know from where you arrived, my brother Edmund had said that you had merely appeared from the bottom of a cliff"

Tears were forming on Juliet's eyes as she felt something akin to suffocation. She _had_ to go home.

Susan sighed softly, "You'll get used to it here" she smiled gently, "What's your name?"

"Juliet" she answered carelessly, staring at the golden silk covers.

"Don't worry" Susan squeezed Juliet's hand softly, "We'll find a way for you to get home, unless Aslan has a reason for bringing you here"

Juliet looked up at her, "Please" she muttered. It seemed to be the first time in ages that she had truly meant those words. "I have to go home – I don't care about Allan or whoever he is or why he brought me here – I need to go back!"

"Aslan" Susan corrected her gently. "He is the great Lion, and he always seems to have reasons for these things – well, that's what my sister, Lucy says"

"You people are mad" Juliet stated simply. "Talking beavers and horses and kings and queens and a lion named Allan"

Susan didn't bother correcting her this time. "Rest" she told the girl. "You'll be in a better mood once you get some"

Juliet sighed. When Susan closed the door, Juliet turned to look at the window. It could easily let someone perch on it. She got up and walked over to it, looking down at the ground – it did not seem too high. Juliet looked back at the gold covers.

No way was she staying here in this crazy place – and she had a plan on how to leave.

 **Yeah, I don't know how to rhyme. Does the new prophecy thing suck? Or just the prophecy in general? (I was never good in poems) Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Also shout out to all those great reviewers – PopRockyShawty and Olorien (did I spell it right? XD). BANANAS!**

 **\- TheMissingBananaSock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, well I'm on a roll. Rainy nights really agree with me. Do enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

Juliet leaned on the windowsill as she caught her breath. She had pushed the table by the doorway to the window, and had tied the bed covers and the curtains to it to form a very long rope. She wasn't that heavy, so Juliet hoped that the thing wouldn't rip and have her plummeting to her death. She still wasn't famous, so she didn't want to die yet.

Climbing on top of the table, Juliet grabbed her makeshift rope and threw it over the window. She pulled on it to make sure that it was secured tightly to the table before slowly climbing onto the sill. Her palms were sweaty, and she cursed herself for being too nervous. She wiped them on her dress before taking a tight hold onto her rope. Gradually, she dropped one leg over the sill, and holding her breath, another.

She was now dangling under the window.

Juliet didn't have the barest idea of what she was doing. She tried to slide down on a slower pace, her grip on the cloth turning her knuckles white. She could hear the table bang against the wall as her weight pulled on the cloth.

And then she heard the horrifying sound of cloth ripping. It turned out that the cloth was a little bit too delicate to be used as climbing material.

Luckily, she was not too far from the ground when she fell. Of course, her landing was not all that smooth. In fact – Juliet landed on her face on the garden green.

She found herself staring at a pair of brown leather boots that looked fashionable – during the 1600s.

"What are you doing?"

Juliet didn't let herself look at the person while down on the ground – she found it unfair to argue or negotiate something whilst in a weak position. She quickly stood up, and even though her clothes were dirtied and her hair was probably something that resembled a rat's nest, looked at the boy with a haughty expression.

"What, you think I want to stay in this mad place?" she demanded. "And I suppose you are one of the Kings" she used her fingers as air-quotes for emphasis, "That rule this Barnia place"

The boy, who had blonde hair glared at her. "You shouldn't be talking to me like that"

"Well, _try_ me" Juliet sneered. "And you don't look frightening at all – you look like some teenage boy who was insulted – which you are, I guess" she shrugged and smiled sarcastically, "I'm leaving this hovel"

Technically, it wasn't a hovel. It was far from a hovel. This place was better than what Buckingham Palace looked from the outside! It also had a perfectly wonderful view of the sea. But Juliet would never admit that.

Before she could leave however, the blonde boy grabbed her wrist. Juliet turned back to look at him, a storm of insults ready.

"How dare you! Let go of me at this instant! You can't manhandle me like that!" Juliet tried to pull away but the boy's grip on her arm was too strong. "I have you know, women have more rights now than the Middle Ages! Let go! You can't keep me here!"

"Look, it's dangerous out there!" the boy tried to explain. "The Lady has spies around here, when she finds out you're here you'll get killed.

"The only thing dangerous here are you lot!" Juliet was practically screaming. "Let go!"

"Listen to me!" the boy looked more annoyed than ever. "I'll let go if you stop struggling – if you promise not to leave"

Juliet stopped struggling for a moment, "No promises, blonde boy"

"I have a name you know" he said to her. "I'm Peter"

Juliet recalled that Peter was the name of the so-called High King of this so-called world. She also assumed that he was older than Susan, but not by more than two years probably.

"You can't leave the castle" Peter repeated. "It's dangerous"

"Why?" Juliet questioned. "You're not tricking me into your prisoner"

Peter sighed, "We're not imprisoning you or anything. The Lady –"

"The Lady?" Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Is that your mother or something?"

"No – she's a witch"

Juliet snorted, "Awfully original name"

Peter cracked a smile, "Well, yes, it's not original, but she's dangerous. If she ever hears of a daughter of Eve arriving here in mysterious circumstances, she'll set her minions on you"

"Minions?" Juliet repeated. "And what did you call me?"

"Rats" Peter replied. "Her minions are rats. They are those that have abandoned Aslan and have gone back to their savage ways"

Juliet suppressed a shudder. Worms and insects didn't bother her much, but rats? Even if she was given St. George's crown she wouldn't go near one!

"A daughter of Eve" Peter continued, "Is what Narnians call women who come from our world"

"And they call men sons of Adam?" Juliet asked.

Peter nodded, "Where did you find that out?"

She shrugged, "Lucky guess" She still didn't want to admit that this place – Narnia, was real, even if she was forced to believe it moment by moment. Admitting about the cave as her entrance here was like one step to believing this, and she did not want to believe it.

Juliet suddenly remembered her brothers, "But my brothers – Will and Philip. They'll wonder where I am!"

"Don't worry, time works differently here in Narnia than in Spare Oom" Peter assured her. "A day has already passed here, but it couldn't have been more than a few moments there"

Wait, a day?

Before she could ask however, Peter offered her his hand. "We should go back now – it looks like it will rain"

Indeed, dark clouds were already looming on the horizon, and Juliet suppressed a shudder. There was something foul and evil with the breeze that had swept by. She stared at the hand Peter offered her.

"No thanks" Juliet replied coolly. "I can walk fine with no one's help"

Peter tried to hide his smile as he nodded. "Very well"

The way he smiled strangely reminded Juliet of her brother – and for the first time, she missed him. She blamed it on the fact that she was in a strange land called Barnia and where the people revered a lion named Allan. Strange places always gave people strange feelings. And this, this place was number one in the list of strange places – in fact, it deserved a whole category for itself.

* * *

Juliet wondered if the assorted animals, creatures and four humans would get mad if she didn't wear the clothes they had laid out for her. It was a dark green gown and it complimented her eyes quite well. She liked it fine enough, but she had second thoughts on the high-heeled shoes. She always felt as if she was in danger of falling whenever she wore heels.

As she looked at the gown and shoes, a dryad appeared from the adjacent room.

"Oh!" she said. "Hello, milady. I had not heard you enter. Shall I help you dress for dinner with the Kings and Queens?"

Juliet stared at this new creature. Her ears looked elfish and her eyes were green. She recognized her from the books of mythology that Will read, "You're a dryad" she said.

The dryad nodded happily, "Yes, milady. My name's Cressida. Queen Susan assigned me to be your handmaid"

"Alright…" Juliet decided it best to humor this…creature. "But I think I can manage dressing myself"

The dryad chuckled, "You might have some trouble with the buttons and laces, milady" she took the dress from the bed (with a new sheet replaced on it) and showed the back to Juliet. It had a number of laces that made Juliet dizzy, as well as some buttons.

"Yes, you should help" Juliet admitted. She _was_ starting to get uncomfortable in her sweater and skirt.

"Of course" the dryad nodded, "We shall have you beautifully dressed for dinner in no time"

The dryad had braided her hair to the side and placed a daisy on the end of the braid. Juliet thought that she did a wonderful job, but the daisy was too…Amanda-ish for her. That is, very delicate and womanly.

Juliet found her little bag on the dressing table and she opened it. Her torch had been returned, thankfully. She had bought it with her own savings and she hated the thought of losing it. Looking through her things, a glimmer of gold caught her eye. When she pulled it out, she realized that it was her mother's old locket. It was not just any old locket, however. It was a beautiful golden one, with a real ruby clasp.

"Milady?" Cressida reentered the room and gasped when she saw Juliet holding up the necklace in front of the mirror.

Juliet turned around and raised an eyebrow at Cressida's shocked expression.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded. When Cressida didn't say anything she rolled her eyes, "Good God, Cressida! What is it?"

Cressida pointed to the locket, "She who carries a heart of gold and ruby"

"What?" Juliet was confused.

"You are the girl!"

 **Well that was awkward. My cliff-hangers suck. T_T . Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. :D Don't worry, Lu and Ed will appear next chapter!**


End file.
